PJO: Rise of Tartarus
by 3.1415926535897932384626433
Summary: <html><head></head>basically this is a few years after the last PJO book. Percy is 18. I have a lot of new characters from make your own demigod. new monsters. new dangers. new hero's working with the old. i suck at summaries... read and review</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Ok peoples this is gonna be about a really messed up demi-ish-god. Before I start this is not super coherent with the books… if you look at it as if it is in the book you will get confused**

**Oh yea this is when percy is like 18, after lost hero stuff percy is back and teaches at camp**

**Lets say that once Athena and Poseidon had a kid then zeus had a demigod kid that then had a kid with the kid of Athena and Poseidon ( just bear with me) ok so there you get Jon Snow…**

Oh crap, I thought, why is it always at the end of the year. My name Jon Snow, I'm just your average 16 year old with super intense powers, like I can control water, direct lightning, and get straight A's on top of the fact that I have ADHD and Dyslexia really bad (yeah you heard me). Sounds like a dream come true right? Especially coupled with looks some people would call "godlike"? But If you throw in the fact that say at the end of every school year something bad happened, like really bad, like entire school blows up in your face and you get blamed bad, yah that's my life yay for me. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention my dad is the son of Athena and Poseidon, yes like the Greek gods, and my mom is the daughter of Zeus (**A/N: no Not Thalia**.)

O.k. so what I described up there wasn't my life, all of it is rue except for the fact that bad stuff happens to **ME**, actually it happens to the demigods that I get sent to help get to...well I guess I should tell you about myself fist. Artemis ,as a favor to my parents and grandparents raised me, so I sort of get to lead the hunt, even though it is untraditional, all the girls hating on me though make it uncomfortable so I usually go hunt for demigods to bring to Percy Jackson at Camp Half-Blood. Now back to the present…

"Hanna you need to run" I yelled at the kid, still scared stiff and staring at the 10 Hellhounds in a half circle around us. She must have been really strong, and I was amazed that she had stayed hidden for so long then suddenly attracted _10_ hellhounds. I was guessing she was Poseidon, she had the same look as Percy, even though her eyes were blue as ice and her hair was dark brown almost black, not the pure black of Percy's the altogether build was the same.

"What about my mom," Hanna yelled, " Does she know what's going on?"

" Yes!" I yelled back lying, and fed up with the 15 year old " it'll be fine. I will meet you back behind school by the silver Porsche, here are the keys," I tossed them to her, " if I'm not there in ten minutes then drive to long island and go to a place called half-blood hill"

"But I only have a learners permit," she said worried "what happens if I get the cops on my tail?"

"Drive faster"

After she ran down the hall I turned to the hellhounds. "This should be fun" I muttered, " let's dance dogs!" I yelled as I flicked my gold ring, it popped open straight and into my hand elongating (**A/N: think of it as one of those bendy rulers that is in a circle and you let it go and I opens up straight)** and growing until it became a hand and a half long celestial gold sword, it was a gift from my dad, and I waited for the charge. They all ran at me at once, and I jumped onto the wall and pushed off, flying over the hellhounds heads with my blade pointed down, slicing through all but one in a single pass. When I landed I realized that I had missed one but no, I had hit ten and while I had been fighting them a massive one, maybe even a hellbear (**A/N: I had to come up with a new monser, just think of it as a huge smarter meaner more ferocious hellhound)** had sneaked up the hall toward me. Now I turned and faced him just as it leaped at me, just in time I lifted my sword and as it tackled and clawed me it impaled itself on my weapon.

I got up out of the pile of dust and ran down the corridor to the car, as I got out I saw that the girl had already started the engine and was clutching the wheel with white hands. When she spotted me she looked relieved until she saw the sword in my hand. I twisted the pommel and it turned back into a ring. I jumped into the car and practically yelled, "Drive!" to Hanna. She gunned it; I think she had taken my words from earlier to seriously.

By the time we got to camp I knew she had to be Poseidon, she drove almost the same way as Percy. Just a little more crazy, probably because she was so stressed out by what had happened. "Percy!" I yelled, "Get out here! I've got a new camper for you. Let me into the borders of camp."

Percy ran out of the big house where I would guess they had been having a meeting about the increase of the monster count lately.

"Sorry Jon, I forgot you sometimes still had trouble getting into camp," he said before the more formal, "I, Percy Jackson, allow Jon Snow to enter Camp Half-blood from now until the day he dies."

" I doubt that that will be sufficient, next time it will forget who I am. Again." I said as we walked down the hill to the cabin. I looked sideways at my friend. Percy was only 18 and already Chiron's head advisor and helper, it amazed me what he had done, well I guess it just so happened that during his time crazy stuff started happening a whole lot. Like the recent dramatic increase in the monsters we were noticing.

"So," started Percy "any news from the outside?"

"Not much," I replied, "just it seems that all the monsters are suddenly concentrating on killing as many halfbloods as they can and while they're at it to kill anyone close to them. This girl right here, Hanna Wilson, was about to be torn apart by 10 hellhounds under the control of a hellbear. I haven't seen those since I was 12 and we had to rest deep underground in the middle of an area notorious for monsters."

As I finished an Athena girl walked up to us and then suddenly she stared at Hanna.

"B-B-Blair?'

"Hanna?" said the Athena girl. Her name was Blair Athan if I remembered correctly.

"Wait," me and Percy said together " you know each other?"

"Well," Blair explained " Hanna was my neighbor before dad got in the… accident, even though I'm only three years older I used to baby-sit Hanna when she was younger"

"Oh my God…"

"Gods!"

"Okay… Oh my gods Blair, you wont believe what happened to me at school today,"

"Let me guess you were being attacked by a monster then this guy here saved your life"

"Well actually it was many monsters but otherwise yeah"

Blair looked at me confused. "Monster_s_? Like with an 's'"

"Yeah, 10 hellhounds and a hellbear"

"What?"

"I'm going to place my bets on Poseidon, she drives worse than Percy"

"Hey!" Percy and Hanna yelled

"Yep," Blair and me said smiling.

" Come on, guys let's get to dinner. I'm _Starving_"

"Fine," said Percy grudgingly

"Dinner!" Asked Hanna " I'm _so_ hungry I could eat a horse"

"Be careful what you wish for," I said glancing at Blair. It was funny technically speaking she was my aunt because she was my father's half sister.

"Hey, aren't you that Jon guy who hangs with the hunters?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that"

"The hunters?"

"The Hunters of Artemis, they are a group of girls running around killing monsters. They take a vow to stay away from guys in exchange for immortality"

"Artemis like the virgin goddess of the hunt? And I thought you said Poseidon before, are you talking about the Greek gods? Yeah you must be and you said those monsters were hellhounds. Wait are we like heroes, like Hercules?" Hanna asked

"Smart kid" I remarked, " Maybe I was wrong she might be Athena."

"Not a chance" said Blair

"Few I was worried I would have another aunt." I said " Oh, wait she's my aunt either way. Damn it! You Suck Grandparents!" Thunder. The lake started churning " Just Joking" I yelled then in a whisper to Blair "Holy shit, oops"

"Nice nephew"

"Call me that again and you die, girl." I said deathly serious, with a finger on my ring that would instantly turn into any weapon.

"Sorry, just joking but I'll have you know I'm older than you"

"Does age matter to the gods?"

"You're no god"

"I'm more of one than you"

"Whatever let's eat,"

I hadn't noticed that we had reached the dinning pavilion. I decided to sit with Annabeth at the Athena cabin. "Nectar" I muttered grumpily as I sat, and my glass filled with the drink of the gods. I was the only acceptation to the rule that nectar and ambrosia were restricted to medical needs only because I was more of a god than most so it wouldn't burn me up.

"Aw, the hunter is unhappy." Said Annabeth as I sat down.

"Whatever,"

" Hey, what's wrong Jon"

"Hellbear"

"Poison hit you yet"

"Yeah"

"You should go to the lake"

"Nah, I'm starving it'll help to eat. At least I can drink nectar"

"You know it isn't good for you to have too much, Jon"

"Leave me alone Annabeth I'll take the new kid down to the lake after dinner. i've got a hunch she Poseidon."

"Oh no, not another Percy that I have to deal with," groaned Annabeth

" No she's much smarter than him, she found out what is going on before getting to the pavilion, no need for any explanations. If she didn't drive just like Percy then I would say Athena."

"_Phew_"

I smiled "Yeah I know right."

After dinner I decided to approach Hanna.

"Hanna," I said as we walked to the campfire " follow me"

I walked toward the training grounds not checking to see if she had followed. I opened the lock on the weapons shed and looked around inside until I found what I was looking for. I pulled out a sword I had hidden a while ago until I could find someone who needed it. As I came out of the shed Hanna gasped at the shinning celestial bronze blade in my hands.

"What, never seen a sword before?" I asked

"No, it's just that I've never seen one like that"

"We, demigods I mean, use celestial bronze swords because they are the only thing effective against monsters. As added bonus these can't hurt mortals, normal people to you. This was my old sword but I got this ring as a gift from my mom, a daughter of Zeus, before she died and it can turn into any weapon I want so I hid this until someone would need it. I thought it would be good for you."

"I- thank you" Hanna said

"No problem" I replied " but this comes with a price, follow me."

"Where are we going?" she asked

"To spar" I said with a laugh starting to run. When we made it to the lake I stepped into the water feeling the extra energy it gave me, being the grandson of Poseidon. Instantly I felt the last effects of the hellbear poison wash out of me (**A/N: I decided to make it a little more interesting so I added poison to the long list of dangers about hellbears. The poison just slowly corrupts ones thinking, making one angry and unthinking and eventually they go insane **** )**

"Wow, this is so cool," said Hanna " I love the water, always have it's just so peaceful. Man this camp is the greatest thank you so much for bringing me here"

" It's fine now let's spar. Hold out your weapon."

"Wait but I don't know how to sword fight and I have ADHD and Dyslexia"

"You'll be fine, go with your instincts and the ADHD is battle instincts it'll actually help you." I explained, " Now fight," I yelled turning my ring into sword form.

I attacked with a basic over hand but then used the recoil of the parry to swing around to slash at her side I would stop right before I cut her…_ CLANG_… wait she blocked it WOW! Now my instincts were taking over and I was starting to really fight. Parry. Slash. Backhand. Block. Duck. Circle. It became a true fight but I was winning she was good but tiring fast and the quick burst of energy and adrenalin from the beginning was wearing off I suddenly started truly attacking driving her back into the lake I was about to deal the killing blow when she was gone. She had hit the water and suddenly she had all her energy back. She attacked with a quick flurry of blows but I still had more training. I decided I was done disarming her in one swift stroke I had the point of my sword help at her throat.

"Nice job!" I said " You're one of the best beginners I know."

"How—pant—the heck did you—pant—do that" she asked tired

"Practice" I said "years and years of practice"

_Clap clap clap._ I turned at the sound of applause. Half the older campers were there right behind us.

"Jon why did you tease her like that" one of the Aphrodite girls said "it's mean"

"She needs to learn"

"That isn't exactly my way of teaching but it works," Chiron said "by the way how did you know?"

"Same look" I replied " and I just had a hunch"

"What are you talking about?"

"That" I said pointing above her head. As if on queue a glowing trident appeared above her head.

"Called it Blair" I called to Blair.

"What does it mean?" asked Hanna

"it means you are the daughter of Poseidon" Chiron said

**Woohoo, this is a super long chapter for me so you guys better be happy. Just so you know Blair and Hanna are characters created by username: **nancirulez. **So thank you very much. Now if you review it might make me more happy so I will write more *Hint Hint * exaggerated Wink* anyway make a character and it might get up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI my peeps, I'm now loving this story and will be writing a lot more on it. I forgot to say that I give a giant kudos to whoever figures out where I got Jon's name ****. *Hint hint* Think Ice and Fire.**

**Well here it goes one more chapter. Also Kudos for whoever figures out why I named this Rise of Tartarus.**

"It means you are the daughter of Poseidon" Chiron said to Hanna, who was still looking up in awe at the glowing green trident above her head.

"You are such a jerk Jon," said Blair

"Why?" I asked confused

"Did you really have to torture the kid just to find out who her parent is," She said

"It wasn't torture I wanted to know something, plus I gave her my old sword. How was that torture? It was only some friendly sparing."

"Uhgg!" she said spinning " You are clueless, how are you a grandson of Athena"

A Hermes kid, Derek was his name I think he was 17, smirked "She liiikes you" he said

"What gives you that idea, idiot?"

"Derek you must be retarded or something, I mean seriously she hates him," Jessie Allen, a Demeter 16 year old said

"Oh I don't know it just seems like it," Derek replied looking angry

"Derek she's 18 I'm 16. Sure with godly parents I'm a little older than I seem but still."

"Derek do you really think that Blair would fall for someone like _Jon_," said Jessie then turned in my direction "No offense you're just not her type"

"None taken," I replied, "she's not my type either and my heart belongs to another"(**Ya I know its kinda sappy but whatever)**

"Awwwww, that's so sweet" said Amber daughter of Aphrodite, before turning super serious, "Who is it"

"Um, that's kinda his business Amber." said Violet Johnson, daughter of Apollo. She was a beautiful girl with long blonde hair with the bangs seeming to always fall in her eyes; striking blue eyes that seemed to glow with the midday sun's light. She was wearing skinny jeans and an off the shoulder shirt both splattered with the odd paint stain.

I shifted my gaze to Amber sick of her talk. Derek must have seen the look in my eyes because he stepped forward.

"Amber, if you know what's good for you, you better scram before Jon decides that your not worth the gum on the bottom of my shoe" realizing that he had just said this to a daughter of Aphrodite he started to run but got tangled in his rush and fell face first in the sand. Jessie started laughing like crazy and pretended to help him up before pushing him back down. Everyone started moving away, all except for me. I looked out to sea and sighed, before hearing another sigh and someone sitting down on the sand. It was Violet.

"Hey," I said smiling "you didn't have to say that back there."

"Yeah, it's fine" she said "I know I'm being a little of a hypocrite but who do you like"

I stared at her, confused. She really was a hypocrite. Noticing my hesitation she blushed.

"I'm sorry," she said hastily "that was none of my business, I don't know where that came from"

"No," I said, "really, it's fine. I was just thinking that you are a big hypocrite." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess"

I noticed how she seemed to twist her golden bracelet when she was nervous.

"So, do you still want to know who I like" I asked a little awkwardly

"Well, kinda" she said timid

I looked out to sea again. Hearing the sound of the waves crashing, and feeling the moonlight wash over me. I had grown up to like the moon, always following Artemis. I became accustomed to the night. It was peaceful.

"I like you, Violet" I said as I turned back to face Violet

"I like you too, Jon" she said looking back at me, "I have always loved the sea,"

"As have I" (**A/N: if anyone knows where this is from then you are awesome… ill give you a hint Greyjoy)**

"Now I have fallen in love with one of the sea." She said again

"Well then wouldn't that be Percy seeing as I'm just the grandson of Poseidon"

"Shut up, you don't have to think things through logically all the time. You don't need to show your inner Athena" she said hitting me

"Vi?"

"Jon?"

"Can we just stay in this moment forever"

"I wish"

"Everything is perfect, right now"

"All it's missing is music"

"Your voice is music enough," I said

"Oh, stop flirting and kiss me already"

Who am I to deny her demands? Her lips were beautifully soft. After, we laid back on the sand and just watched the stars for a while.

"What's your favorite star?" I asked

"I like the north star"

"Why is that?"

"It reminds me that I can always find my way. I will always know where the compass points are. In the day I look at the sun. at night I look at this star."

"I like the north star too, but for all different reasons. I like it for what you said but also because it is only a single humble star but it rises high in many peoples mind. It makes me feel like in this time you can start with nothing and end with anything you want. My other favorite stars are all the ones around it, they are outshined by the north star but they are still there, right around the very bright star. Their dimness makes the north star shine brighter."

"That was very poetic, Jon"

"Hardly" I replied acting shocked, "you're the daughter of Apollo, not me"

"Ya whatever"

"Hey, do you wanna see something cool?" I asked

"Depends on what it is"

"A surprise"

"What kind of surprise"

"An awesome one"

"Fine just show me then" she said

"Follow me then" I said getting up and running toward the water. When I reached the waterline I stopped and waited for Violet. When she came up to me I grabbed her and said "So you stay dry"

"Wait wha…" Her sentence was cut short by me dragging her into the water. I pulled her under and we swam down, going very fast since I was using water to propel us forward. I realized that she was struggling and remembered that she couldn't breath. I made a bubble around us and made that into a mini submarine, using water to propel it.

"Where are we going?" she asked while looking out at the underwater scenery.

"To a special place I made"

"What is it?"

"You'll see"

After a few minutes we crested an underwater hill and she gasped. Before us lay a flat expanse and at the center of it was a massive bubble on the ocean floor. Inside the bubble was a massive coral tower.  
>"Welcome, to the tower of Camp Half Blood" I announced.<p>

**Yay another long chapter. Maybe I'll just make this a long chapter story. Anyone have a guess as to where I got Jon's name and that quote up there. Was this too sappy. Any reviews and comments welcome. Any ideas as to what I should do with the tower. Review. Make a character. Add to alerts. Do something just get off your butts and do anything.**

**-Pi**


	3. Chapter 3

"**I SURRENDER! DON'T SHOOT" *peeks out from behind wall.**

**Hi I just realized that I have a dog, a home, a body, a life (not really ****), a house (my parents'), a computer, and some other stuff but I do not own any of the characters that are recognizable form Rick Riordan's PJO and HOO (heroes of Olympus) or any of the places that he made or any characters other people made. I only own Jon and a few random characters I throw in, like Amber.**

**Oh yea please realize that when I say coral tower I mean like kinda blueish sea stone stuff like whatever is the Poseidon cabin or something.**

**Also please realize that jon and Violet have been kinda flirting around each other for years so its not that kinda thing where its like "hi I like you" "Me too" kiss. I hate it when people do that.**

"**Whooooooaaaaaa, its Abraham Lincoln"**

**If anyone know where that is from then cookies to you**

**I like The SPECIAL brownies**

"Holy shit," said Violet

"Like it?" I replied

"Its… its… amazing,"

"Didn't expect that reaction I mean I just lifted the sea floor and hollowed it out to make a tower then I put a big bubble around it so people could breath." I said "I also made a library full of ancient Greek texts and I am making an arena and all sorts of stuff like rooms where you can train your powers and training pits with monsters in them, then when I'm done I will make a tunnel all the way to camp, or maybe some bubble subs to bring campers here"

"That's so cool!" Violet exclaimed

"Naw, its just I little idea I had and then I got some help from my dad. He's basically the god of underwater architecture. He's the head of some big company nobody has ever heard of that's starting to colonize the sea, they are starting to make buildings that are on the sea floor and stuff like that. I just asked for some help and he allowed me the little power to make things like this underwater. Its pretty cool."

"Pretty cool? This is amazing." She exclaimed "we need to work on your self confidence"

"If you say so," I replied with a sigh. I steered the bubble sub towards the front of the tower. And when we reached the bubble that allowed for breathing under water our bubble just merged in and we hopped out. Then I led her along towards the tower. To the sides of the sea stone path there were plots of enriched dirt with small pebble walkways for the growing of plants by the children of growing gods like Demeter. As we walked up to the big oak double doors I decide to use some flare for my guess. I focused my power so that the doors swung open into the house as we walked up.

"Welcome, once again, to the tower of Camp Half Blood" I said with a flourish as we walked through the doors and into the entrance hall. _I probably over did it_ I thought as I heard Violet gasp. I had made a big hall with big square pillars made of grayish stone but everything was decorated with pearls and live coral and all that jazz. (**A/N: by entrance hall I mean like to a castle, also I want to leave a lot of the design to you. So turn on your imagination.) **We then walked up the stairs at the end and walked into the "Cabin Area" as I labeled it.

"This is the 'cabin area', as I call it," I said along the walls cabins identical to the once back at camp jutted out of the walls. "Here is the Apollo cabin, where you will be staying but if you want I can give you a quick tour."

"Why not"

"Well then, lets get out of this boring place and go kill something!" I exclaim. Then I run off in the direction of the training field stopping on the way to grab a few sodas (root beer and coke (the drink not drug!)). I am still a part human part god so I still have ADHD and Dyslexia or as some people I know call it ADHDD (Attention Deficit Hyper Dumb-ass Disorder.), and I share many of my demigod friends addiction to sugar and caffeine (**A/N: By the way for all you root beer lovers (like Me!) probably want to know that this is good root beer that jon has, I mean so good if somebody poured this over ice the nearest friend of root beer would rip said persons head off **** ;) just reassuring you)**. I turned the corner and got to the arena. I had really outdone myself with this if I do say so myself. It was an enormous pit with a maximum-security elevator going down so that the monsters can't get out. The bottom of the pit was a mass of different landscapes, from sand to forest to rolling plains to a big lake **(A/N: if You have read Hunger Games series think of those arenas mixed together.)**. Everything looked peaceful from up here but I knew it was very dangerous down there. I waited for Violet to catch up and sat down with the soda. I tossed her an ice-cold can of coke before opening one myself. I drank it all before getting a root beer. I love root beer but I have and addiction to any caffeine and this was my way of having both.

"Isn't that kinda bad for you?" asked Violet

"Chill, Vi" I said " I'm not gonna die or anything I'm just having a coke and a root beer, not doing drugs or something."

She relaxed a bit.

"So you ready for the most challenging night of your life?" I asked

"Doubt that it's the most challenging"

"Ok maybe not but still"

"Sure, why not but shouldn't we get some sleep?"

"Trust me, Chiron will know where we are. Plus down here there is no real day or night. Let's just have some fun."

"Alright, what are we gonna do?"

"We're going to go down there and fight some monsters. Then we can do whatever you like."

I finished my soda and threw the can and bottle in the trash. Violet did the same and we stepped into the elevator going down into the pit of monsters.

**Oh this is weird. I just posted a chapter saying I hope I update soon then I update within what a half hour. When I put my head down I work FAST! Yay for the knew chapter.**

**Now I am probably going to take a while for the next chapter then I will take less time from then on because it will be SUMMER! ****.**

**Happy Birthday Random kid who was born today**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people of earth. After I posted that last chapter I got a review from a good friend of mine (through Fan-Fiction not in real life) that it was actually said persons best friends B-day. So from now on I will tell you Happy B-day in hopes that someone will read it on their B-day.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson or a lot of things would be different and I wouldn't be writing fan fiction(But maybe I am Rick Riordan just relieving writers block, you never know**** but then I wouldn't be thinking this or maybe im writing all of this to throw you off of my real identity which is that of a wizard by the name of Sir Jon of Awesomton)**

**And I have not gotten any reviews from people about where so many of my quotes come from and therefore I will tell you. Jon Snow is from A Song Of Ice And Fire (a very good series and also this isn't plagiarism because I don't own his name I also didn't do anything except the name the same.) and a few other things were from Unforgotten Realms a random show online.**

**I'm sorry that this is a little late because I had a bad case of being busy. And Writers block! **

**Happy Birthday person out there that I don't know.**

As the elevator started descending I flicked my ring into a bow form and stated warming up by jumping around. It was probably unnerving Violet because she was shifting about uneasily.

"Something wrong?" I ask

"I don't know just worried I guess,"

"Don't be worried it is just a little training, done it a hundred times before."

"Yeah but this is such a big training course, I have never had the possibility of fighting in so many different areas and so many different monsters at the same time."

"You'll be fine, I've seen you fight. You're better than anyone else."

"Hardly"

"No really, you use your brains not your power. You may not be Athena but you know how to fight with a combo of short and long ranged. It's great"

"Yeah I guess"

Suddenly she reaches forward into the air and pulls out a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Wha…?"

"I hate carrying these around so I learned the trick from a hunter with help from my dad."

"You just keep on surprising me!"

The elevator reached the bottom and we stepped out into a little bunker like area. It was so that no monsters could attack us as we got out and it also had a small armory for people without magic weapons of their own. I grabbed a pair of my personal short swords and stuck them in my quiver with the arrows then we walked through and I entered the password to exit the bunker. The moment the door opened I was on high alert for monsters had ambushed me before. I ran out on light feet and looked around for any signs of movement. Unconsciously going back on my training I widened my gaze and didn't focus on any single spot for long and looked for any slight changes. There were none so I relaxed slightly and motioned Violet forward.

"I think everything is cool for now but be on your guard some of these monsters are very smart."

"Oh great just what we need _Smart _monsters."

"Well they don't stand a chance against us. All their true leaders are either dead or out of contact."

We stalked through the forested area that surrounded the bunker and interestingly there were no encounters with monsters.

"I don't like this, it's not normal. The monsters are usually clambering to attack anyone who enters… get to the bunker!"

We turned and ran back the way we had come. As we ran I saw out of the corner of my eyes all sorts of monsters running in the woods. Suddenly a massive Hellhound leaped onto the path in front of us, Violet drew her bow at the same time as me and without missing a step we blasted the thing to dust. And we ran right through the dust of the creature. As we ran many other monsters attacked but together we eventually got back to the bunker and out of the training pit.

"I am _never _doing that again," said Violet

"Never?" I asked pouting

"maybe once more," she said " or twice, or thrice. Aw who am I kidding that was AWESOME!"

As she said this I collapsed into laughter. She just stared at me. Several times I tried to stop and get up but every time I saw her face and fell back to the floor. When I finally pulled myself together I got up and she started to ask what that was about but I interrupted her.

"I just got an idea" I said

"What is this idea that's so important you had to interrupt me," she said clearly annoyed

"I'm going to get together some of my old friends and have a concert to open this to the camp."

"Ok that is a good idea," she said reluctantly "But only if I get to help"

"Sure, I mean you are a daughter of Apollo"

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Violet raising her eyebrows

"Well you are supposed to have great musical talent."

"Great,"

"What can you play?"

"Huh?"

"What instrument do you play?"

"Oh, well I can play anything you want me to,"

"Great, your gonna play guitar mostly and if you want you can sing,"

"Sure why not,"

"Ok this is gonna be fun"

"What do you play?"

"Lead guitar and I sing" I said

**The Next Day**

"Chiron!" I yelled at the back of the centaur that was walking away as me and Violet got out of the water.

"Oh, Jon there you are where were you?"

"It's a surprise, but more of that later can we host a concert?"

"I don't see why not,"

"Thanks I'm going to send for my friends. Oh yea I will make an announcement at dinner"

"Alright then, now go teach a few of the younger students to shoot as well as you do"

"Fine, can Violet come?"

"Ok, she has been here long enough I guess I can trust you."

"No he can't" I whispered to Violet as we walked away. She grinned mischievously.

"Careful," I said "with that look you might get put in the Hermes Cabin"

**That Night At Dinner**

"Everyone, please listen up." I said, I was standing up at the head table, instantly the dinning pavilion was quiet. " I have an announcement to make. After dinner all the fourteen years old and older campers are to meet at the beach. All the younger campers will go on with their normal schedules." At this all the younger kids protested. I stepped back and went to sit at the Poseidon cabin with Percy.

"What's this going on for the older kids?"

"Sorry can't tell you though I wish I could but it's better as a surprise"

"Does it have to do with all these rogue demigods coming into camp?"

"Possibly, now stop asking questions!"

**How was that? Is it Ok? Please review and once again I'm sorry for the wait. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people of earth and any aliens that have somehow go internet access**

**Happy Birthday to me yesterday**

**That doesn't make sense**

**I don't own PJO**

The tower had been a great success all of the older campers loved it. But noow it was time for the concert. I walked over to a spot next to the wall of the tower and used my power to push it up creating a sort of stage. I jumped up and yelled.

"Quiet!" everyone got quiet "Okay, now that everyone has gotten a chance to look around the Tower its time for my special surprise… I'm hosting a concert,"

There was a chorus of cheers

" Me and a few of my friends along with Violet Johnson will be playing for you all."

At this I raised my hand and a full set of drums amps and so on appeared on stage. Then a few Demigods got up and grabbed some instruments. I got my guitar plugged it into the amp and said to the crowd

"This first song is called _Right Now_ by SR-71" I started playing.

_She clings to me like cellophane  
>Fake plastic submarine<br>Slowly driving me insane  
>But now that's over<em>

_So what if the sex was great  
>Just a temporary escape<br>Another thing I grew to hate  
>But now that's over<em>

_Why you always kick me when I'm high  
>Knock me down til we see eye to eye<br>Figured her out I know she  
>May not be Miss Right but she'll do right now<em>

_I used to hang on every word  
>Each lie was more absurd<br>Kept me so insecure  
>But now that's over<em>

_She taught me how to trust  
>And to believe in us<br>And then she taught me how to cuss...That bitch!  
>It's over<em>

_You know, I used to be such a nice boy_

_She clings to me like cellophane  
>Fake plastic submarine<br>She's driving me insane  
>But now that's over<em>

_Why you always kick me when I'm high  
>Knock me down till we see eye to eye<br>Figured her out I know she  
>May not be Miss Right but she'll do right now<em>

The crowd was in hysterics and all cheering. "This next song is by Third Eye Blind and is called Semi-Charmed Life"

_I'm packed and I'm holding,__  
><em>_I'm smiling, she's living, she's golden and__  
><em>_she lives for me, She says she lives for me,__  
><em>_Ovation, She's got her own motivation, __  
><em>_she comes round and she goes down on me, __  
><em>_And I make her smile, It's like a drug for you, __  
><em>_Do ever what you want to do, __  
><em>_Coming over you,__  
><em>_Keep on smiling, __  
><em>_what we go through. __  
><em>_One stop to the rhythm that divides you, __  
><em>_And I speak to you like the chorus to the verse, __  
><em>_Chop another line like a coda with a curse, __  
><em>_And I come on like a freak show takes the stage. __  
><em>_We give them the games we play, she said, __  
><em>_I want something else, to get me through this,__  
><em>_Semi-charmed kind of life, __  
><em>_I want something else, __  
><em>_I'm not listening when you say, Good-bye. ___

_The sky it was gold, it was rose, __  
><em>_I was taking sips of it through my nose, __  
><em>_And I wish I could get back there, __  
><em>_Some place back there, __  
><em>_Smiling in the pictures you would take, __  
><em>_Doing crystal myth, __  
><em>_Will lift you up until you break, __  
><em>_It won't stop, __  
><em>_I won't come down, I keep stock, __  
><em>_With a tick tock rhythm and a bump for the drop, __  
><em>_And then I bumped up. I took the hit I was given, __  
><em>_Then I bumped again, __  
><em>_And then I bumped again.__  
><em>_How do I get back there to, __  
><em>_The place where I fell asleep inside you? __  
><em>_How do I get myself back to, __  
><em>_The place where you said, __  
><em>_I want something else to get me through this, __  
><em>_semi-charmed kind of life, __  
><em>_I want something else, __  
><em>_I'm not listening when you say, good-bye, ___

_I believe in the sand beneath my toes, __  
><em>_The beach gives a feeling, __  
><em>_An earthy feeling, __  
><em>_I believe in the faith that grows, __  
><em>_And the four right chords can make me cry, __  
><em>_When I'm with you I feel like I could die. __  
><em>_And that would be all right, __  
><em>_All right, When the plane came in, __  
><em>_She said she was crashing, __  
><em>_The velvet it rips, __  
><em>_In the city we tripped, __  
><em>_On the urge to feel alive, __  
><em>_But now I'm struggling to survive, __  
><em>_The days you were wearing, __  
><em>_That velvet dress,__  
><em>_You're the priestess, __  
><em>_must confess, __  
><em>_Those little red panties, __  
><em>_They pass the test, __  
><em>_Slide up around the belly, __  
><em>_Face down on the mattress, __  
><em>_One, __  
><em>_Now you hold me, __  
><em>_And we're broken. __  
><em>_Still it's all that I want to do. __  
><em>_Feel myself with a head made of the ground, __  
><em>_I'm scared but I'm not coming down. __  
><em>_And I won't run for my life, __  
><em>_She's got her jaws just locked now in smile __  
><em>_but nothing is all right, __  
><em>_All right, I want something else, __  
><em>_To get me through this, __  
><em>_Semi-charmed kind of life, __  
><em>_I want something else, __  
><em>_I'm not listening when you say, __  
><em>_good-bye._

Once again everyone was cheering.

"this is called Welcome to Paradise by Green Day"

_Dear mother,  
>Can you hear me whining?<br>It's been three whole weeks  
>Since that I have left your home<br>This sudden fear has left me trembling  
>Cause now it seems that I am out here on my own<br>And I'm feeling so alone_

_Pay attention to the cracked streets  
>And the broken homes<br>Some call it the slums  
>Some call it nice<br>I want to take you through  
>a wasteland I like to call my home<br>Welcome To Paradise_

_A gunshot rings out at the station  
>Another urchin snaps and left dead on his own<br>It makes me wonder why I'm still here  
>For some strange reason it's now<br>Feeling like my home  
>And I'm never gonna go<em>

_Pay attention to the cracked streets  
>And the broken homes<br>Some call it slums  
>Some call it nice<br>I want to take you through  
>a wasteland I like to call<br>my home  
>Welcome To Paradise<em>

_Dear mother,  
>Can you hear me laughing<br>It's been six whole months  
>Since that I have left your home<br>It makes me wonder why I'm still here  
>For some strange reason it's now<br>Feeling like my home  
>And I'm never gonna go<em>

_Pay attention to the cracked streets  
>And the broken homes<br>Some call it the slums  
>Some call it nice<br>I want to take you through  
>a wasteland I like to call my home<br>Welcome To Paradise_

"Now we play 1985 by Bowling for Soup"

_Woohoohoo  
>Woohoohoo<em>

_Debbie just hit the wall  
>She never had it all<br>One Prozac a day  
>Husband's a CPA<br>Her dreams went out the door  
>When she turned twenty four<br>Only been with one man  
>What happened to her plan?<em>

_She was gonna be an actress  
>She was gonna be a star<br>She was gonna shake her ass  
>On the hood of Whitesnake's car<br>Her yellow SUV is now the enemy  
>Looks at her average life<br>And nothing has been alright since_

_Bruce Springsteen, Madonna  
>Way before Nirvana<br>There was U2 and Blondie  
>And music still on MTV<br>Her two kids in high school  
>They tell her that she's uncool<br>Cause she's still preoccupied  
>With 19, 19, 1985<em>

_Woohoohoo  
>(1985)<br>Woohoohoo_

_She's seen all the classics  
>She knows every line<br>Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink  
>Even Saint Elmo's Fire<br>She rocked out to Wham  
>Not a big Limp Bizkit fan<br>Thought she'd get a hand  
>On a member of Duran Duran<em>

_Where's the mini-skirt made of snake skin  
>And who's the other guy that's singing in Van Halen<br>When did reality become T.V.  
>Whatever happened to sitcoms, game shows<br>(on the radio was)_

_Springsteen, Madonna  
>Way before Nirvana<br>There was U2 and Blondie  
>And music still on MTV<br>Her two kids in high school  
>They tell her that she's uncool<br>Cause she's still preoccupied  
>With 19, 19, 1985<em>

_Woohoohoo_

_She hates time make it stop  
>When did Motley Crue become classic rock?<br>And when did Ozzy become an actor?  
>Please make this stop<br>Stop!  
>And bring back<em>

_Springsteen, Madonna  
>Way before Nirvana<br>There was U2 and Blondie  
>And music still on MTV<br>Her two kids in high school  
>They tell her that she's uncool<br>Cause she's still preoccupied  
>With 1985<em>

_Woohoohoo_

_Bruce Springsteen, Madonna  
>Way before Nirvana<br>There was U2 and Blondie  
>And music still on MTV (woohoohoo)<br>Her two kids in high school  
>They tell her that she's uncool<br>Cause she's still preoccupied  
>With 19, 19, 1985<em>

We played a whole lot more songs with both me and Violet singing. Then it was time for the last song. "This is going to be the last song everyone." I said to a chorus of Boo's and C'mon's "This is called Flying Horses by Dispatch"

The river of doubt gave birth to a beautiful stone  
>And in my hands I held it and I knew I was on my own<br>So I picked it up and held it to the sky  
>And in my reflection. I knew I was all alone<br>Then I saw this girl with the most beautiful hair  
>She had it wrapped around her for clothes she did not wear<br>I asked her for a lock and she complied, after leaving  
>Gorgeous footsteps in the sand as if she didn't care<br>She was the prettiest girl I ever saw  
>The stone lay still without a flaw<br>The feelings I had defied the law  
>As I came to, I went to<br>And I took a look, a look down the road  
>To see a badger and a one eyed toad<br>They didn't say a word, they just looked at me  
>With that wise old look of the old<br>Then I went to down to town  
>To my favorite merry-go-round<br>To the place where magic horses fly  
>And you seldom see a frown<p>

[Chorus]  
>But then I stole a ring from the flying horses<br>And I can't begin to explain how  
>I stole a ring from the flying horses<br>And it's all rusty now  
>I stole a ring from the flying horses<br>And I can't begin to explain how  
>I stole a ring from the flying horses<br>And it's all rusty now

You see 'cause that stone fell through my pocket  
>And that lock of hair flew away with the wind<br>If you chance to meet upon either  
>Well you know where they've been<br>But don't pick them up or try to find me  
>They're much happier to be on their own<br>Beauty like that knows no home  
>And then if you take a look, a look down the road<br>You'll see a badger and a one eyed toad  
>They won't say a word they'll just look at you<br>With that wise look of the old

[Chorus]

**I recommend listening to all the music online or something to get the full effect. **

**It's funny I only usually write fast when im actually on Vacation so I might be a little faster for a while.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Everyone I forgot to say that I don't any of those songs in the last chapter and blah blah blah I don't own stuff. **

**Coconut Cream Pie is too good to waste us shaving cream for those stupid stunts with pie to the face. **

**Life's short, don't waste it.**

**Happy Birthday**

**This chapter is definitely rated T+**

**Nothing that horrible though**

"Psst, Violet wake up,"

"Huh?"

"Time for the After Party," I was shaking violet awake in the Apollo Cabin in the Tower, after the concert we had all stayed at the Tower for the night. It was now about 11:00pm and we had all gone to sleep at 10:00pm. "Wake all the kids that are older than fifteen' no fifteen year olds or younger, on second thought get all the Dionysus kids"

"Got it."

"Meet at the party hall!" I whispered as I ran over to the Athena cabin and meet Percy and Annabeth at the Athena Cabin "Go to the party hall" I whispered

"Got it"

I ran to the party hall, plugged in my iPod and started the music. In a moment people arrived but the party didn't start until the Dionysus kids got there. They pulled bottles of beer and wine out of seriously nowhere. I grabbed a beer because I knew that I could keep control of myself with alcohol and spotted Violet sitting with a bottle of beer. She drained it and jumped onto the dance floor. I went and sat on one of the many couches around the room. I leaned back and let the music wash over me. After a while I saw violet coming over.

"Heeeyy hottie," she said slurring a bit

"You're drunk,"

"Nah I'm fine" she pounced on me and started kissing me ravenously. For the next little while we had a crazy make out session, then I realized what was going on and pushed her away.

"What are you doing?" She said angrily

"No," I replied as she tried to jump on me again " You're drunk"

"But I want you!" at this time my iPod started playing I Gotta Feeling by the Black Eyed Peas

"That's the alcohol talking, shut up and go to bed it's way to late"

I got up and as I walked away I saw Annabeth and Percy tangled on a nearby couch. There were many other couples littered around. I went back to the Poseidon Cabin because I knew it would be empty.

I checked the clock and saw that it was around 3:00 in the morning.

I groaned and collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

**The Next Day (Or should I say Later That Day)**

"Uuuhhhgg!" I moaned. My head was pounding and any sight noise was a stabbing pain in my head. All of the other kids older than fifteen were in similar states. I saw Violet and went over to sit by her.

"Hey," I said

"This Sucks!" she moaned in my ear

"Remind me never to let you dink again,"

"Why?"

"Let's leave it at the fact that you are one of those drunk girls that try to have sex with any guy they like."

"Oh, shit I'm sorry"

"It's fine"

We sat there for a while waiting for all the other campers to file out of the Tower and up to camp. Then we went last.

"Campers!" yelled Chiron as we got out of the water, "Meet at the dining pavilion."

When everyone got there he stomped his hoof on the marble quieting everyone.

"Recent events have brought to light the fact that monsters that have been held in tartarus for a long time have now been released such as the hellbear that Jon fought the other day and that monsters are returning faster that normal. The gods have held an emergency meeting and have decided that a cataclysmic event has come to take place. It is called the Rise of Tartarus. The pit we now call tartarus was once the prison of a massively powerful monster that born of darkness and hate. It is so powerful it took the combined power of all of the Titans to put it to sleep and lock it away in the pit of tartarus. Over the centuries the prison grew to accommodate more and more monsters and now Tartarus has been nearly forgotten. The Rise of Tartarus had happened before and monsters couldn't die. Any darkness held evil and death. We cannot let that happen again. It will mean the end of the world this time."

"We must send our best campers to fight it. I have decided whom to send. Jon Snow, Violet daughter of Apollo, Derek son of Hermes, Jessie daughter of Demeter, Percy and Hanna, children of Poseidon, and Annabeth, and Blair daughters of Athena."

"Wait, Chiron that's way more campers than normal." Said a son of Athena

"Yah, why is _she_ going!" said Derek pointing at Jessie

"The same could be said for you!" she replied

"Guys," I said "and girls" I added as an after thought "Shut Up! Chiron must have a reason for sending all of us and not just a few people"

"Thank you Jon, as he said I do have my reasons but now it is time to get a prophecy. Jon you will be the leader so you should go but Percy should also for he knows Rachel better."

"Wha…? Why am I leader leave that to the lost Hero of Olympus number two." I said

"Huh?" everyone said

"Percy,"

"Oh"

"Jon you know you would do better than Me." said Percy

"But— " I began

"Shut up you're leading Jon!" he said

"Fine let's go,"

Me and Percy went to the cave where Rachel the Oracle of Delphi now resided.

When we got there we saw Rachel already sitting outside.

"Hey Rachel how are you?" asked Percy

But when she opened her mouth no words came out but bright green smoke came billowing out in waves. Then she spoke in a raspy voice.

**Cliffy!**

**As I think I said before I'm on vacation and its weird because I write more when I travel. I cant believe I did the last three chapters in less than two days.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone. Here's another chapter. The Prophecy isn't the best but its all I could think of. So here is the chapter.**

**I don't own PJO**

…Then she spoke in a raspy voice.

"_The Chosen will go west to face the creature of hate_

_They all hope to return but alas that is not their fate_

_One will be lost in body yet the others may be lost in soul_

_They will succeed but alas they will fail for the plan will run afoul"_

At the end of the prophecy the redheaded Oracle collapsed and Percy ran forward to catch her. I was still standing in shock. One of us will be lost is body, others might be lost in soul. Does that mean one of us would die? I suddenly realized how foolish it was of me to agree to take others along. I would do my own duty but extend it no further. I turned and walked to the campfire to tell everyone my thoughts. When I got back to the camp I got up in front of everyone.

"I have decided that in light of the prophecy I'm going alone." I said

"Jon, don't be stupid, we're coming with you. At least I am!" said Violet

"Me too" said Derek

"If he's going then I'm not backing down" said Jessie

"If Percy doesn't want to come I'm dragging him with me." said Annabeth

"I'm not staying here while your all having fun out there," said Blair

"Me neither" yelled Hanna

"You don't understand, one of us will die!" I yelled getting angry " I'm not letting you come and die under my watch. I'm going alone!"

"Jon! The Prophecy only said we would lose one in body not that one of us would die!" said Percy

"Remember, sometimes the measures we take to stop the Prophecies actually make the prophecies come true." said Rachel looking weary after being possessed by the Oracle.

"I'm not going to let anyone die!" I yelled

"Then we won't let you go, because you might die!" yelled Violet

"You can't stop me!" I roared

"You can't stop us!" said Percy forcefully

"Jon, get in the water!" said Annabeth

"What? Annabeth this isn't time for a swim"

"Do it!"

"Fine"

I went to the lake and walked in. Instantly my anger vanished and I stopped wanting to kill something.

"The Hellbear poison didn't go away yet." Said Annabeth

"Wait you got scratched! Why doen't anyone tell me anything!" said Chiron obviously exsasperated we all shrugged "Well Jon go get the antidote to the poison."

"Alright"

I walked to the big house to get antidote to Hellbear poison. After I still wished they would listen to me but I saw that I was being stupid so I went to pack for the journey and to get some sleep before tomorrow. I told everyone else we were leaving tomorrow at dawn and to get some sleep. I packed only the essentials: some ambrosia and nectar, antidotes for various poisons that couldn't be cured by ambrosia and nectar. I grabbed some cash and some Drachmas (Ok some is an understatement). I also got a few days worth of food that was light and wouldn't spoil like dried fruit. I then put it all in a backpack and threw it forward. It disappeared. I had learned how to do this while with the Hunters, for if I hadn't I would have had to carry my stuff all the time. Also the Hunters would have found another thing that they were _superior_ at. I lay on the bed and pulled an iPod from the bedside table. It was playing Right Now by SR-71. It was a song that I had played at the concert. Turned down the volume and went to sleep.

**The Next Morning (at Dawn)**

I walked up to the hill as the sun was rising. I had woken at 5:00 in the morning and decided to take a walk. I leaned against what used to be Thalia's Tree to watch the sun rising. I always liked the night and in between times like dawn and dusk. I don't know why but it probably had to do with running with the Hunters.

I felt a presence come up behind me and I spun getting out my sword and let it rest on the intruder's neck. I realized that it was Violet and removed it.

"Sorry," I muttered, "I guess old habits die hard"

"It's alright," she said smiling "as long as you never do it again!"

I nodded sharply and turned back to the rising sun

"Hey you two," said a voice from behind us "is this another party?"

I'm gonna kill Derek.

"Derek, I would kill you," I said still facing the sun "except that you're coming with us and I don't want to go to prison."

"Oh, that's nice,"

"Would you rather die? Because I would happily be nice to your dead body by burying it."

"No, no I guess it's ok for you not to kill me," said Derek getting nervous.

I finally turned to see all of the others coming up the hill. When everyone was there I prepared to speak.

"Ok everyone now that we're all here I can tell you the plan. I'm thinking of getting an RV or something to travel because unlike in Percy and Annabeth's first quest we, meaning most of us," I looked pointedly at Hanna "can drive. I know it won't be traveling in style but what do you think it would look like if I used my dad's name to get a limo or something. Anyway we can also sleep in the RV if we don't have a place to stay."

"Oh yeah I might need to make a stop in Vegas," I added

"What! No! We're not going to Las Vegas!" yelled Annabeth and Percy  
>"We're not going to the lotus casino and hotel. Alright" I said<p>

"Fine!"

We walked down the hill to where Argus was waiting to take us to the car park. I jumped into the front seat of the van and we were off.

"Derek, put your hand on me again and it'll be gone!" said Blair from the back seat.

"Sorry it was an accident. Wouldn't want to upset Jon!"

"My sword seems to be humming to get a kill don't you think Violet" I commented.

"Oh yes, I sure feel sorry for the next _guy_ who gets in the way of that sword." Said Violet with emphasis on the word guy

"Derek do you still think that Blair likes Jon and vice versa?" asked Jessie

"Maybe…"

"WHAT!" bellowed Blair and from the chocking sounds and laughter I heard she started to strangle him.

"Don't fight!" said Argus. The noise stopped.

"I don't understand. I open my mouth and everyone is threatening to kill me," said Derek "or actually trying to." He added as and after thought. "Is it illegal to open my mouth"

There was a chorus of "Yes!"s and "Yep Pretty much"s

The rest of the car ride passed in silence. When we got to the car park we jumped out and called "Thank's Argus". He nodded and drove away leaving us outside of the car park. I went and got a cheap but affective RV and we got on the road. I was the one driving which was probably stupid because I wasn't an amazing casual driver. I was used to driving small fast cars to get away from something or someone. But by the time I was sick of it everyone over 16 was asleep in the pull down beds. I guess that they weren't used to waking up early. Come to think of it sleeping with a hangover didn't work. I was exhausted.

"Hanna!" I said over my shoulder

"What?"

"Drive" I said simply

"But I'm not licensed!" she said "what if there are cops?"

"Wake Percy Annabeth or Blair"

"Fine"

I went into the back and saw that the beds were all taken. I collapsed onto the nearest one and fell asleep…

I awoke to the sound of whispered voices. My head was resting on something soft and I thought it must be the pillow I just lay there for a while listening to the voices.

"Aww, they're so cute like that," whispered what sounded like a girl

"Should we wake them?" this time a guy

"Nah let them rest," another girl

"Darn tat disproves my theory!" a boy with a horrible ability to whisper.

"Shh" said the girls

suddenly I realized that I was hugging something and my head was on someone's shoulder and that there was soft hair on my face… Oh god! I opened my eyes a fraction and saw that the someone was Violet. I had accidentally fallen asleep on her bed and we must have gotten into this position somehow. I noticed that her eyes were also slightly open. I winked and closed my eyes again deciding to mess with the others.

"Blair…" I moaned

I heard a start. And a "Hah told ya"

Following my lead Violet moaned.

"Oh, Derek,"

Then I heard a "Wha.."

I smiled into Violet's shoulder and when I heard hat everyone had gone back to the front I got up.

"Sorry," I whispered, "I was exhausted and when I saw all the beds were full I just fell on yours accidentally, I fell asleep instantly"

"It's fine" she whispered back smiling "good idea to mess with them."

"I've still got an idea" I said

I pulled her toward me and put an arm around her shoulders and she followed my lead with an arm around my waist. I pretended to be having a whispered conversation and we walked out to the main area. I saw Percy driving and everyone else was having dinner.

They all looked up, Derek and Blair blushing like crazy.

"What's up everyone," I said yawning, "did Derek just confess his love for Blair or something."

"Umm" said Annabeth looking from me to Violet, "This is awkward"

"Huh?" asked Violet

When Annabeth looked questioningly at me I winked. Her eyes brightened and I knew she got it.

"Oh… well… you see…" said Derek obviously questioningly

"Spit it out!" I said

"I knew you liked Blair!" said Derek confidently

"Yes but apparently I was sleeping with Violet here," I said "and why do you say that I like Blair"

"Well you… Umm… kinda moaned he name in your sleep" he said saying the last part really fast.

"Oh, that…" I said acting nervous and looking at Violet "it was well… wait that doesn't explain why you're red as a cherry."

"Well… Hey don't change the subject"

"Don't change the subject I changed it to"

"Wha… oh well it was… umm…" the sign of his discomfort was too much and I fell to the ground laughing hysterically. So did Violet and Annabeth.

"What's so funny?" asked Blair and Derek

We just laughed all the harder. When we finally pulled ourselves together I stood and said.

"I heard you whispeing and eventually realized it was about us. I opened my eyes tiny bit and saw Violet doing the same. I decided to mess with you guys a bit and closed my eyes.

I staged the whole thing and Violet was smart enough to follow my lead, Annabeth figured it out soon enough but you…" at this me and Violet fell once again to laughing and rolling around on the floor. When I looked up I saw Blair looking angry and Derek looking extremely confused.

"Jon, you better watch yourself or I might kill you." Said Blair looking very serious.

**Oh Jon, you could probably be in the Hermes Cabin. Wait I control your actions therefore I could be a son of Hermes. That would be AWESOME.**

**Oh yea, People Don't drink until your 21 and I'm not 21 or a hypocrit so I don't drink none of the drinking stuff is real and I know its bad and Hangovers suck. That's all I know.**

**Yay for life,**

**And another chapter.**

**Happy Birthaday**

**Goodnight**

**An young ka sae oh (goodbye in Korean. Im not sure how to spell it)**

**It**

**Wow I can spell It**

**Cool**

**Im bored**

**Road trip **

**C ya**

**I should go**

**Review**

**Subscribe/alert**

**This message will self destruct if you do review**

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**BOOM!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello. Happy Birthday. Co ni chi wa(Idk), bonjour, Aloha, Olah, wat up, sup soup, is good, I like, it, great, happy, yum, explotions, reviews are nice to get, or not, you jerk, why are you so, mean, yay, sleep, burn, die, house, hotel, boo, scooby, food, pizza, root beer, awesome, pie, pi, username, fanfiction, me, talk, speak, greet, Hello**

**PHEW, that was weird I don't know what I'm doing anymore… OH really I'm writing fanfiction… why is this called an authors note… oh cuz its by the author… but why a note and not a message or something… but you know everything… you don't?... weird… interesting… that's not cool at all… wait I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians?… Why not… but I want it… can you get it for me for Christmas… Please… Please… Please… Please… Please… Please… why not… Please… Please… Please… Fine I hate you… no I guess I don't… but still… your annoying… I hate this… fine can you make the voices go away… your one of the voices… NO… No that's not POSSIBLE!... but your nice… GO AWAY I DO HATE YOU… its gone finally I'm FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Sorry about that I just couldn't stop. Here's the chapter.**

"Damn Derek I still can't believe you actually thought that Violet liked you" said Jessie.

It was at breakfast the next day. Jessie had been giving Derek grief ever since Violet and my prank. Blair was pissed that we had got the better of a daughter of Athena and wouldn't talk to us. Usually she would attack whomever she disliked but she probably knew that I could zap her into a pile of ashes. I was sick of her not speaking to anyone and decided to talk to her. I went back to the bed area and sat on her bed.

"Get up!" I said

She sat up but didn't say anything.

"Listen, I know you're upset about getting pranked but there's no reason to bring down everyone else. We're a team so if you want go ahead and hit me. Do whatever. I won't retaliate. Got that. Just start being a part of the team. We need to start figuring out how to fight this Tartarus thing."

She just looked at me blankly then the next thing I knew I was on the floor with everyone around me.

"What the hell Blair I think you gave him a concussion!" yelled Violet.

"Seriously, he was trying to help bring us together!" yelled someone else, Annabeth I think.

"Guys he's awake," said Hanna who was sitting next to me.

"Jon!" said Violet running over "How are you? Well that's a stupid question you have a concussion! That bitch hit you!"

"First of all I'm fine, and second I asked for it."

"Huh?"

"I literally asked to get hit as long as she stops hiding back here and starts helping us." I said sitting up. "Of course I didn't expect to get hit in the fucking temple."

"Wait but your head, you had a concussion."

"I'm fine" I said then flipped Blair the bird "Suck it, I had water on my hands."

"Oh…" she said

"So now you talking?" I said "good because if you weren't you'd be dead."

My voice was cold and I meant it. Blair shivered.

"I'll be back." I said getting out of the RV. We were parked on the side of the Highway. I walked away from the road and over to the hill I saw a short distance away. When I got up to the top I flicked my ring into a sword and laid that down next to me. Out of the air I pulled my short swords and some knives and set them down too. Next I pulled a chain out from under my shirt, at the end was an artsy tangle of silver wiring around a small sapphire and emerald. The gems had a faint glow in the center. The wires looked like liquid moonlight and never got dirty or darkened. Were the pendant touched the ground the grass seemed to grow greener and look fresher. I looked at my meager pile of positions and picked up the pendant. I thought back to the memories involved with this amulet. My eyes started to water and I let the tears flow freely and let them fall as a tribute to the pendants last owner. As I cried I felt a pair of arms surround me and felt Violet sit down next to me.

"What happened?" she asked

I looked up and she must have seen the pain in my eyes because she hastily said

"I'm sorry it's not my business to ask."

"No," I said, "You need to hear this."

"Okay"

"The real reason I was with the hunters was never only for training. It was because I had a twin sister. When we were about five my parents decided to send my sister to run with Artemis and the hunters. She loved it. After about a year she took the vows but still would grow with her age until she was fourteen or so then she wouldn't show signs of aging. I missed her so badly because we were always together when we were young my parents agreed to ask Artemis to let me run with them. When she said no I went to her myself and begged. Eventually she agreed because I did this out of love for my sister. For a short time the Hunters thought I was cute to beg to be with my sister but after a while they got sick of me and my sister and Artemis were the only ones that were kind to me. Artemis taught me how to fight and move like them. I mean quietly and without disturbing nature. Eventually the Hunters accepted me but were still unhappy that I was with them. My sister was a great help with that. She always stood up for me when I wasn't there to do so myself, and she always was nice to me. When Thalia joined she was also nice to me and even gave me some tips on controlling my power over electricity."

"One day I was hunting a powerful monster with a group of Hunters including my sister. We had been stalking it for days and when we confronted it there was a huge fight. During the battle my sister got injured, badly. We carried her back to camp and tried to heal her but there was a poison that stopped the wounds from closing and that pained her greatly. I was with her during her last hours. She gave me this necklace. She had made it herself and poured all her power into it. Both inherited and what Artemis gave her. Since she died I have been treated better when with the Hunters but it holds to many memories to stay with them. That's why I go back to camp and I help with bringing Demigods."

I had finished my story and I was now crying again. I also saw that Violet was too.

"I'm so sorry" she said "do you know what happened to that monster?"

"That's the reason I'm leading this quest."

"What do you mean?"

"The monster that killed my sister was a manifestation of Tartarus."

"What? So you know how to fight it? This is great news! We should tell the others!"

"Not anymore,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that me and my sisters combined power along with a whole company of hunter barely pushed it back. And this time we will be fighting a much more powerful creature."

"I don't understand,"

"That was a manifestation of the creature. An extension of it's power and evil. It was a creature possessed and cloaked in evil. What we will fight now will be much stronger even if we're lucky and manage to get to it before it has risen too much. Its too bad Chiron didn't have the foresight to sent a child of Aphrodite."

"Why?"

"Fight hate with love. The power of love could contradict the images the creature will place in you mind. Ah well we will just have to use our own love."

"Your power will be useful too. You are the daughter of the sun god. Light to fight dark. But it will be hard and the only way I know would kill many people."

**Yay I pumped out another chapter. How do you all like that twist. I haven't even unleashed my full plan. Lets just say that the amulet is more than it seems to be. This is finally starting to get interesting. Man, my original idea is so different but I like this a lot better. **

**Read and Review**

**Please tell me any story ideas you have.**

**If you have a good one I give you and honorary bonus story preview of Jon's history. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Holy cow I just saw two double rainbows in around an hour. The second was super brilliant. It crossed the road. It feels like you could go and get the pot of gold at the end. This is amazing I can't believe it. I mean I have just seen TWO DOUBLE RAINBOWS ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE SKY and I saw one in the **_**actual town**_** called **_**SOUTH PARK **_**at the café called the **_**JAVA MOOSE!**_

**This is phenomenal. I wish you could see this, but enough of that. I don't own PJO. On with the story.**

"We need to tell everyone what you know," said Violet, "it could be very useful."

"No! I told you this in confidence that you would keep it to yourself." I said forcefully, "The way to destroy it is a last resort, only!"

"But…"

"No!"

"Alright," she said looking up at the gathering rain clouds and shivering "let's at least get back to the RV."

"Here take this" I said handing her my hoodie "go on ahead. I'll be there in a moment."

"Don't take too long."

"See ya in a moment"

When she had left I put away all my stuff again and just sat and held the necklace. I focused on the glow in the gems and put I back on then I started running back toward camp. In a moment my neck lengthened and thickened, my arms lengthened and I leaned forward and then I was an elk running back through the forest soon I caught up with Violet who, upon seeing me, froze. I cantered up to her and bent my front and rear legs offering her to ride. I then looked up at her with my grey eyes. She laughed and said "Jon, is that you?"

I bent my neck forward. Then she jumped onto my back. I stood and started running toward the car. When we got there the others were all outside and looked at Violet in awe. I trotted right up to them and once again lay down to let Violet off. I got up and just stood. My entire body was shining with light especially the amulet and I shrank and stood up. Then I was human again with the necklace glowing brightly. Then even that dimmed and finally I was back to myself.

"How's it going?" I said trying to keep a straight face

"Jon? Wha…"

"Long story" I said "I'd rather not talk about. it"

"Is it about…?" asked Annabeth trailing off and looking around

I nodded

"Did you…?" she asked again

I nodded again

"Can someone clarify please?" asked Derek

"No!" said Annabeth Violet and me together.

"Is this about…? You know." Asked Derek

"No, we don't please clarify." said Jessie

"You know… sex?" he said uncomfortable

"Derek first I'd like to say NO! YOU IDIOT! Also I'd like to tell you that if you EVER ask me that again you will be dead. Got it." I said completely calm.

He nodded. Just then there was a huge thunderclap and it started to rain heavily. We all went back inside the RV and I got in the front to drive. After a while Blair came up and sat shotgun.

"Look," she said, "I didn't mean to hit your temple or give you a concussion."

"It's fine just help from now on. And don't take stuff so seriously." I said, "to tell the truth it was really all to mess with Derek."

"Seriously? Do you hate him or something?"

"Nah, he's just fun to mess with. I mean who thought anyone could prank a Hermes kid?"

"Yeah, if it was anyone though it would be an Athena kid." She said

"Defiantly" I said "Friends again?" I said sticking out my hand to shake. She shook it tentatively.

"Friends." She confirmed.

"WOAH!" I had become distracted and taken my hands off the wheel to shake her hand and had swerved into the wrong lane. I had to use all my skill to avoid a Lamborghini speeding the other way.

"That guy was definitely speeding!" I yelled

"You took your hands off the wheel and were in the wrong lane, idiot!" Violet yelled back.

"He was still speeding. I hate pricks that can't drive."

"Sooo you hate yourself?" asked Annabeth

"I can drive. Just not the way you boring people do!"

Everyone laughed. From then on I kept my eyes on the road. We had packed a couple days worth of food and now we were running low so I decided that we would stop to get food for lunch. It was pouring rain all morning and we finally got to a Trader Joe's **(A/N. IDK first store I could think of)** me and Percy went in because we couldn't get wet and came back with food to last us a couple days. After that it was decided that Percy would drive. I was sick of it and everyone else didn't want to. I sat in at a table with Violet and eating some leftovers from lunch. What can I say, driving is hard work. Across from us were Derek and Jessie. Derek was attempting to flirt but failing miserably.

"Sooo, you like growing stuff?" he asked

"Obviously," replied Jessie, "You're gonna have to do better than that."

"What's it like?" he asked

"What do you mean? Growing stuff?"

"No I was asking you, Jon, Hanna, and Percy what it's like having powers not just some king of skill. I mean us Hermes kids can only steal well and we love to prank people."

I took a deep breath then said, "I'm not sure if this is the way others feel but I hate it." Everyone laughed. "No I'm serious. I hate it. I feel like I have a great responsibility when using my power. If I mess up people could die. If I can I don't like to use my power. I never use my control over electricity unless it's a life or death situation. If I over shoot the power just a little it could be fatal."

"I've never thought of it that way." Said Percy

"With me I don't really need to worry about it because I only grow plants." Said Jessie

"No even with you, you should be careful. If you mess up maybe a harmless vine could become a plat that would strangle anyone near it. I'm not telling any of you off I'm only saying the way I think it is. I think that we should be careful."

" I'm not sure if I agree. If one has a strong control over their power they should use it without fear." Said Percy

"That's your opinion." I said

"Don't you all see? Jon is just warning you that even the smallest mishap could ruin a lot." At least Annabeth agreed with me "He's saying to be cautious and not to use your powers lightly."

**Sooo how was that?**

**I bet some of you were wondering why Jon wasn't using his powers that much.**

**No?**

**Aww man. Im a horrible mind reader. **

**Read and Review.**

**Reviews make me happy and me being happy makes the story come faster.**

**Also in your reviews give me ideas of where to go with the story. If it's a good idea I will send you a preview of a new story it's gonna be a prequel to this story as the history of Jon.**

**HUNTERS OF ARTEMIS NEEDED**

**Go on my "Make Your Own Demigod" story and make a hunter.**

**The hunter will most definitely be in my story.**

**-Thank you**

**Pi**


End file.
